


A New Dream

by chrissy2



Category: Boys Town - Fandom, Brothers Destiny (1995), The Road Home (1995)
Genre: Avoiding Draft, Other, Upcoming World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: The three orphans are slowly puling themselves out of poverty and John is getting better with his studies, but new troubles are coming.(Unfinished)





	A New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I get no money for this.

**I**

One of the reasons why the place was so cheap was not only the ruin from neglect, but the fact that the toilet and the only source of running water was in a separate outhouse. At least when the pipe burst because of the cold (go figure), it was away from the main house. 

 

**II**

It's amazing what one adjustment can do, how it change everything, the snowball growing bigger and bigger, leading to  _b_ to  _c_ to  _d_ and so on. When the cracks in the walls were filled in and the roof was finally fixed, the nights were no longer frosting cold and there were no leaks after rain. Suddenly, Clay and Michael weren't fighting as much, even when their banks were still in the negatives. 

 

**III**

It was an adorable sight seeing John talking to one school girl in particular.

 

**VI**

Some days, Michael would have the day off and Clay would be let go early, and they'd spend their two or three hours alone together in their home before picking John up and Clay felt he was in paradise.

 

**V**

Some people might find shopping for furniture boring, but it was world changing to them. It wasn't the best-looking table or the best-looking beds or clock, but they were goddamn furniture. In the past, they had slept on the floor for what felt like an eternity and they had to wait for the church bells to ring to guess the time of the day.

 

 


End file.
